The invention relates to a multipurpose material working tool. More particularly, the invention relates to a multipurpose material working tool or machine tool which is capable of performing a wide range of material working, especially woodworking operations, such as drilling, sawing, turning, routing, shaping and the like and which can easily and rapidly be set up to perform such operations.
Multipurpose woodworking machines or tools are known in the prior art as illustrated by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,973,409; 2,109,061; 2,623,269; 2,661,037; 2,662,566; 2,792,858; 2,905,211; 2,913,021; 3,352,334 and 3,771,579.
However, the multipurpose woodworking machines described in the aforementioned patents do not have the versatility and capability of being rapidly converted to different setups as exhibited by the material working tool of this invention.